


A Little Burnt

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, cooking failures, marriage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: If nothing else, George is impressed his husband actually had the creativity to even attempt "cooking."Cereal is not cooking, and cereal... Well, logically, you can't burn cereal.





	A Little Burnt

 

There are a few concerning things George Toye notices when he gets home from work.

First of all, when he opens the door to his house, there's smoke.

Second of all, his husband is standing in the kitchen, looking royally pissed off and slightly charred.

Third of all, Lucky Charms are ALL over the floor... along with a fire extinguisher.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"I tried to make cereal."

"You tried to- you tried to make cereal. Why is there smoke, Joe?"

"I don't know, George, you try cooking this shit!" Joe yelled, slamming the bowl he was holding down. "Okay, not exactly cereal. I just wanted some fucking Charms marshmallows. That's all! You know what, we need a new kitchen." Joe snapped and George put his hands up.

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there. Joe..." George trailed off and gave an incredulous glance at him. "...Did you try and _roast Lucky Charms marshmallows?_ " George asked.

The furious, sooty glare he got in return said enough.

"Oh my God." George laughed. "You actually tried to roast Lucky Charms. Okay, first of all? You can't do that. Also, how the fuck would you skewer the little suckers? They're really hard. And what's with the bowl? Oh, and did it even occur to you to do the fireplace instead of cranking the stove?" he asked and Joe angrily wiped at some of the ash on his face.

"No, it did not occur to me to use the fireplace. The bowl was _because_ I couldn't skewer them, it'd be a bowl of fluff." he said tersely.

"Hey, hey. Cool your jets. We'll clean this up and order some Mexican." George placated as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around Joe. Joe looked down at him with a frown.

"You think I'm stupid." he accused and George smiled.

"Yeah-"

"Get off me."

"-but you put up with my stupid shit too." George finished. "Joe, honestly, don't get so worked up. This isn't a big deal. And anyways, I'd still fuck you with this uh... what is this, marshmallow death city smog on your face." George added.

Joe still didn't look impressed but wrapped his arms around George's waist anyways.

"Cleaning then Taco John's." he said, and George nodded.

"Oh yeah. Get out all the cleaning supplies we own." George directed, and Joe dutifully handed him the bin.

"Hands and knees, Georgie. You get to scrub the floors again." Joe said with a smirk.

"Again? Are you _referring_ to something, Mr. Toye?" George asked with a wicked grin as he got down on his knees and Joe ruffled his hair.

"Yes, Mr. Toye, I happen to be referring to you eating carpet while I fucked you." he replied and George waved a rag at him warningly.

"I don't eat carpet, I eat di-"

"Okay, okay, we really do need to clean up." Joe cut him off as he got down next to George and took a towel as they started to clear burn marks off the oven and cabinets.

They smiled at each other, and George shook his head. "Sex talk sure does cheer you up." he joked, and Joe nudged him.

"Nah, _you_ cheer me up." he corrected and George rolled his eyes fondly.

"Love you, Joe."

"Love you too, George.

 


End file.
